Of Undies and Boxers
by Misaki Kinomoto
Summary: Malfoy is in his 6th year, when he meets Gryffindor beauty, Ella Blackwater. She's best friends with his enemy, Potter....and wait...she's sugar-high? Its my first fanfic, so plz be nice! : its much better than it sounds! i promise! hint-boxer colours!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I think I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks!" moaned Ron, to Harry. Harry only nodded, he was so shocked at what had just happened in front of him. Hermoine sighed. "Ella, I told you NOT to have those 3 mugs of coffee! You know you go hyper!" she scolded the girl next to her. The girl next to her just gave him a cheeky grin. "Oh, come off it. He didn't hex me, did he?" she said, cockily. "That's because you shocked him speechless! You don't go pulling the cheeks of your best friend's worst enemy!" said Harry. "Voldermort's your enemy, Malfoy is just your rival. Besides, he had chubby cheeks. Not my fault! Plus, Hermoine, you only told me to not eat that cake! And I had 5 mugs of coffee, just to get your facts straight," Ella said, rolling her baby blue eyes. Ella Blackwater was a good friend of the trio, but she tended to go high…sugar high. If it was Firewhisky, then she had an incredibly capacity. She'd drink at least 10 bottles-BOTTLES, mind you- of the alcoholic beverage, and not go high. And that was a minimum. But sugar….sigh. it made her do things no one in their sane mind would do. Like pulling Draco Malfoy's cheeks. Ron wasn't the only one who was going to have nightmares. Several Slytherins, including the entire Gryffindor population, were gonna have nightmares. Malfoy was sitting on his chair with an incredibly dazed look. He looked like he had just seen Voldermort dance around in his birthday suit…wait, that is NOT a good thing to imagine. Finally he seemed to snap back to reality. "BLACKWATER!!!!!" he roared. "Yes, Malfoy," said Ella, with a small smile playing on her lips. "WHAT THE FU-" he yelled. "Tsk, tsk. Language, Malfoy," she said, tucking her chocolate coloured curls behind her ear. But she was smirking. Harry and Ron, hiding their previous shock at her actions, where choltering. Then she went back to humming some song. Malfoy was fuming. How dare she pull his cheeks!!!??? "Don't lie to yourself, Draco. You liked it," said his best mate, Blaise Zabini. "Shut up," he growled. "Potter, keep your girlfriend on a leash," sneered Malfoy. Harry glared at him. "No need to be jealous, cupcake," said the sugar high girl, patting his head like he was some dog. He growled. She chuckled and said, " good doggie!" she said. Even Professer Snape was watching this with amusement. He couldn't help it. Even if she was in Gryffindor, watching her go hyper was the highlight of his otherwise boring day. She did her work on time, and was good at Potions anyway. But he had to prevent the fight that was sure to start. "Shut up, Blackwater! Who'd like a slut like you?" he roared. Snape was going to scold them, but then Ella smiled serenly and said, "Half the male population, Malfoy. The straight ones at least. But you wouldn't know about that…considering you're GAY." That serene smile, was plastered on her face. Snape's mouth dropped. This was much more interesting than a class. The entire group of students in that class stared at Malfoy, waiting for his response. "GAY?? ARE YOU FREAKING MAD???" he roared. "No, not really. Just very perceptive. I've noticed the way you stare at guys," she said, tilting her head slightly. "I am not GAY, Blackwater," Malfoy growled. "Prove it," she said, calmly. "Gladly," he said, and kissed her on the lips. Ella pushed him away roughly. "You're weird you know that Ferret-Boy," she growled. "Uh, oh. Sugar high Ella Blackwater going angry is not a good thing," said Harry, closing his eyes. The next thing Malfoy knew, he was on the ground, with a pissed Ella on top of him…who was sugar-high. The extra sugar content must have made her very strong, because she beat malfoy to pulp. Snape was so shocked by the display in his class, that he was unable to say anything for at least 5 minutes, by which Malfoy had broken quite a few bones. "Blackwater! Get off him!" Snape yelled. "Of course, Proffessor," she said, obliging. "How many did you break?" said Ron, his eyes still closed. "He'll live. At least, twenty bones," she said, with that serene smile on her face again. Hermoine cast a worried look in Malfoy's direction. "He's gonna kill you, Ella," she said, noticing the pain strickien, murderous look on his face.

"Ella, I really don't trust him. He'll kill you the first chance he gets!" said Harry, glaring at Malfoy. "HARRY POTTER, I HAVE NOT HAD A SINGLE MUG OF COFFEE FOR 3 WEEKS!!! IF THAT BASTARD EVEN DARES LAYS A FINGER ON ME, I DOUBT HE'LL FUCKING SURVIVE!!!" bellowed a caffine-deprived Ella. The entire great hall stared at her. "Are you sure banning her from coffee was a good idea, McGonnagal? I mean, we're putting our students lives at stake here!" whimpered Flitwick. "I think its amusing. I want to see her in potions," said Snape. "You ENJOY seeing her sugar high?" said Dumbeldore, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Of course. It's the highlight of my day," he said. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermoine were terrified. "The teachers must really hate us…do they WANT us to die???" ron whimpered. Ella growled as Malfoy made his way to her table. "Nows not a good time, Malfoy, run when you have the chance!" cried several people in the hall….but Malfoy being Malfoy….he just walked to his doom. " So I hear you're off coffee, Blackwater. Tsk. Tsk. You really must work on that scowl. It doesn't befit you at all. Now tell me why you're banned from Coffee again?" he said, smirking. "DRACO MALFOY! IF YOU DON'T PICK UP YOUR FUCKING COWARDLY ASS AND GET TO YOU STUPID TABLE OF SLIMY SLIYTHERINS THERE WILL BE ONE LESS SLYTHERIN IN THE SLYTHERIN DORM TONIGHT!!!!!" she roared. For the first time is Hogwarts history, the great hall was silent. "Pink underwear. I like it," he said, with that smirk. "WHAT!!!! YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" she screamed and attacked him. "Ella! Get off him!" shouted several students, while quite a few chanted, "fight, fight fight!" Malfoy caught her. "Aww. I know you don't mind sugarplums!" he snickred. Ella roared and yet again, Malfoy was unable to go to his dorm for a shag that night.

"You seriously need to control your mouth around a girl like Blackwater, Draco," said Blaise. "Whatever," said the platinum blonde. "Zuchini!" sang a girl behind them. "Blackwater. Did they let you drink coffee again?" said Malfoy, for a split moment hoping they did. "No," she said, making Malfoy look tense. "They got me to have another good source of sugar!!! I had 15 mugs of hot chocolate!" she said, quite happy. "And the name's Zabini, Blackwater," said Blaise. "Whatever. Same thing anyway. Have you both seen Fred? He was supposed to give me something," she said, with her seren smile again. Blaise shook his head. "Black," declared Malfoy as she left. "What?" Blaise said, confused. "The colour of her undies," he said, with a smirk.

"Chubby cheeks, chubby cheeks!" sang Ella, as Harry dragged her to potions. "Ah, seems like you've decided to finally arrive Potter, Blackwater," said Snape. "Good Morning Professor Snape!" sang the girl. "Since you're not a public hazard anymore , I suggest you partner up with Malfoy, Blackwater," he said, offhandedly. "Is he freaking mad?" whispered Harry to Ron. "I think he enjoys it, really. Ella brightens up his day, beats up a few students, she's like a regualr tv show," said Hermoine from the front of them. "So who was her victim today, Harry?" said Ron. "She had 2. Cedric diggory and Flint. Flint seemed horrified, but Diggory blushed like a little girl. She skipped off singing Chubby cheeks." Draco glared at the girl next to him. "So what colour today Blackwater?" he whispered to her, with a smirk. She smiled at him and said, "Blue. Your boxers are blue!" she whispered back. "What?" he said and looked down. "How can you tell?" he said, blushing. "I just chose a random colour. But judging from your face, I'm guessing I'm right," she said, in her sing-song way. "You know, if you weren't sugar-high all the time, Blackwater, I'm sure some guy would ask you out," whispered Blaise to her. "I've had quite a few proposals when I'm sugar high anyway," she said, with a serene smile. "Which sane guy would ask you out?" said Malfoy, not noticing crabbe and Goyle, as well as quite a few slytherins blush. "Quite a few people you know, Cupcake," she said, with a smile, as she stirred the potion. "My name's Malfoy, not cupcake," he said, glaring at her. "Aw, no need to be embarrassed. I call Zabini here Zuchini all the time. I have names for Harry, Ron and Hermoine anyway," she said, with a smile. "Zuchini isn't the same as Cupcake Blackwater!" yelled a very frustrated Draco malfoy, making the entire class stare at him. "Blue," she said, with a grin.

"What is with your weird game with him? Guessing underwear colours?? you are one of the wierdest girls I have ever met, Ella," said Harry, looking offended. She saw Draco pass by her. "GREEN!" she shouted. Malfoy turned around and blushed pink. "Ha! I was right!" she sang. "That girl is driving me mad!" murmured Malfoy to Blaise. "Hm? Blackwater? I think she's kind of cute. How the hell does she guess your underwear colour right, every single time?" he said. "THAT'S what is driving me insane!" Malfoy groaned. "Aw, you'll get to see her underwear pretty soon, if you've got your eye on her, Draco," said a boy next to him. "I am not looking at her like THAT Reynold. Why would I want a gryffindor in my bed?" he said, though he didn't sound certain himself. "Cuz she's hot! What I wouldn't do to get her into my pants," Flint said, with a glance at the sugar-high gryffindor skipping into the great hall. "You will do no such thing!" said Malfoy angrily. Several students turned to look at him. "Draco, come on. You don't need to be so protective and all," said Blaise slyly. "I'M NOT BEING PROTECTIVE!" he roared. "Um, Cupcake! Isn't it MY job to do the yelling?" shouted Ella from her table. "SHUT UP! STOP CALLING ME THAT!" he wailed, as several guys glared at him with jealousy. "Gosh, SOMEONE woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," she murmured, rolling her eyes.

"What? No! I don't want to play 7th Heaven with a bunch of Gryffindorks!" said Malfoy, angrily. "Oh come on. Zabini, you too. It'll be fun!" said Fred, dragging the two slytherins to the direction where the others are waiting. "But HARRY! I don't want to make out with ANYONE!" whined Ella, pouting. Harry rolled his eyes. "5 years of that puppy-dog face has made me immune to your cuteness, Ella. You're playing, whether you like it- wait a sec! what are they gonna do here!?" he shouted at Fred and George. "They are gonna play with us," the twins said. "Ok, ella. I officially give you permission to leave. I am not having malfoy put his slimy, greedy paws all over you!" Harry said. Ella, who had been sucking on a lollipop, grinned. "Oh no you don't. if we have to suffer, you gryffindorks have to too!" said Blaise, though he just wanted Draco to make out with Ella. "Aw, please Zuchini?" she said, pouting cutely. "Absolutely not! You shall play, Ella!" said the twins. She sighed and sat down. "Ok, then! There are two hats! One with the names of the guys and one with the girls. Instead of the traditional 7 minutes, I propose the time to be 15 minutes!" said Fred, with george nodding vigourously. Ella raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Blackwater," they said, making her giggle. "Can I beat up the guy who makes out with me?" she asked. All the boys panicked slightly. "Of course not! Only if they try to do other things that you do not like, you may do so, but after exiting the closet only," said Fred. She shrugged. "Well, Ella, would you like to go first?" they said. She looked at Harry, who simply shrugged. She took the name out, but her smile faded immediately. "Who'd you get?" they asked. "Cupcake," she whimpered. "WHAT!" yelled Draco said. Blaise snickered, and Harry started to protest. "Rules are rules, Harry," said George. "But I don't TRUST him!" he wailed. "Keep your pants on, Potter. I won't hurt your freaking girlfriend," Malfoy said, secretly enjoying the fact that Potter was pissed. "I'm not his girlfriend, Cupcake. I'm his bestest bestest bestest best friend!" said Ella, in her sugar high voice. "CAN'T IT BE 7 MINUTE?" yelled Harry. "Sorry, Mate. Rules are Rules are Rules," said Fred. Everyone sighed. Th etwo got up and they were locked in the closet. "So, what shall we talk about?" she said, with a grin. "Look, Sugar, I came here for a good snog, and I am not gonna get denied it," he said, with a smirk. She raised a perfect eyebrow. "You do know Harry's gonna kill you right?" she said. He shrugged. "15 minutes," he said, with a chuckle. Then he let his lips crash down on hers. Surprisingly, Draco didn't try to shift his hands anywhere, or anything, much to her surprise. Draco was not in the least surprised that she tasted sugary…of hot chocolate, of strawberry lollypops and of honey. What surprised them both is that he didn't even try to get in some tongue action. "OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR! 15 MINUTES ARE UP!" roared Harry. They seperated. Draco chuckled. "Ok, guys you can come out now," fred said. "Are you gonna hit him?" said Harry, taking her hitting him as an indication that he took advantage of her. Draco was lucky that his seat was the closest to the cupboard since the kiss had stolen his ability to speak or walk properly. "No, he didn't do anything Harry. Completely gentlemanly, to my utter disbelief," she said, with a smile. 'How is she still able to talk!?' he thought. "By the way mate. You've got red, strawberry lollipop candy stuff all over your lips," whispered Blaise, with a sly tone. He quickly wiped it off.

"So, how was kissing Ella Blackwater, Draco?" said Blaise, in the common room. The guys in his house glared at him enviously. "Dudes, it was only a stupid freaking kiss," he said, though his lips still tingled. "so? I noticed your ability to make a sensible sentence and your ability to walk went for a total toss," said Blaise slyly. "Shut up, Zabini," he said. "Oh come on, its between us guys," Flint said. "It was….sugary. well, duh. She's permanently sugar high. She tasted of strawberry lollypops, honey and hot chocolate," said Malfoy. "And its an added bonus that she can guess your underwear colour," said flint, chuckling. "Its not amusing! She gets it right every single time!" he whined, causing laughter to ensue.

The next morning a very pissed of Harry walked to the slytherin table. "MALFOY!" he yelled. "Is it just me, or is October the month of excess hormones?" asked Snape, looking at Harry. Malfoy looked up, with a smirk. "Well,well. Potter. How are you?" he said, waiting patiently for the explosion. "HARRY POTTER!" bellowed Ella. Malfoy flinched involuntarily, as did several guys in the great hall. "I'll get you, Malfoy. If I ever find out that you let you slimy hands roam around sweet, innocent Ella, I will hex you to oblivion," he snarled, before going back to Ella, who glared disapprovingly at Harry. Then she mouthed 'Sorry' to Malfoy. He continued to eat. "Your cheeks are slightly pink, cup-cake," said Zabini, elongating the last word. Malfoy blushed pink. "Shut UP! Stop calling me that!" wailed a very exasperated Malfoy. "But you let Blackwater call you that…" said Flint, with a chuckle. "She'll beat me up, if I protest!" he muttered. "Or is it cuz you secretly like it, cupcake," said someone behind him. Ella. He turned maroon. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he wailed. "Don't get your pants in a knot, cupcake. By the way, its silvery grey today. Hi Zuchini!" she said, with a smile. Malfoy sighed. "Do you enjoy torturing me, Blackwater?" he said. "Of course. You look like a tomato," she said, with a smirk. "You have serious problems, Sugar," he said, rolling his eyes. Flint chuckled, and Malfoy blushed when he realized what he had just said. She didn't even mind. "I know. Doesn't everyone? But I came here to say sorry from Harry's side. He's just being protective. I mean, he has a point. You're a playboy, you've got a bad rep, and you've fucked pretty much every girl in the school. Its only natural that Harry got pissed. But he thinks you've got me under the imperious curse, because he can't believe that you would be gentlemanly. So my advice is stay away from him, and me. Harry'll seriously hex you to oblivion, if he thought you were trying to get smart," she said. "If I even tried, Blackwater, I'd probably be dead already. Remember Potions?" he said. Flint looked very interested when that came up. "Oh, that. Yes, you were lucky that time. Snape stopped me. Otherwise, you'd be a goner," she said, with a smile and went back to her table. It was the first time that Malfoy took the time to look at her. Her baby blue eyes, and chocolate brown hair….and those curves. She was easily one of the hottest girls in the school. And the only one he hadn't fucked. "Potions class….." said Flint, making him snap out of his reverie. He rolled his eyes. "I only proved to her I wasn't gay," he said. "By kissing her," said Zabini. "Whatever," said Malfoy, looking back at Ella, who was busy laughing at Ron. "You're always kissing her, Malfoy. Or so it seems. Seriously, you have it bad…for her, at least," said Flint. "I just need to get her out of my system," he said. "And hoping you come out alive, maybe it could get to a different stage…." Said Zabini slyly. "Shut up, Blaise!" he growled, angrily, but couldn't help but glance back at the gryffindor beauty.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- thank you for reviewing my story!!! It meant a lot to me!!! I may not be able to add new chappies soon, but I am trying my best to squeeze it in!!! hope you like it!!!!

CHAPTER 2

Draco felt like hitting his head. Why couldn't he forget her??? He hadn't fucked a girl for 3 weeks! And all he could think about was her stupid sugary lips!!! And she wasn't exactly making it easy for him! Instead of staying clear, she seemed to be getting closer to him! "Hey Draco! Ella's having a contest with Diggory! Come on!" said Flint. He got up and entered the great hall where there was a huge crowd of people. "Come on Diggory! I'd feel bad if you lost. NOONE in the school can drink more than I can," said Ella, with a small smile as the guy tried to drink as much as possible. "How many have you downed ella?" asked Flint. "19 bottles. He's still on his 3rd," said Ella, waiting for him to catch up. Draco couldn't help it. He found himself staring at her. Again. Blaise noticed. "You know, a picture would DEFINITELY last longer," he whispered in his ear. "Shut it!" he growled back. Hermoine sighed. "Come on Ella. He's gonna take forever…" she started. Blech! Diggory puked all over himself. "Sigh. Who's challenging me next???" she said, yawning. "Malfoy!" said Harry, wanting to see the guy loose. Draco smirked. "Sure. Why not?" he said and sat across her. Ella smiled and said, "You want me to wait for you?" Draco nodded, and in 15 minutes flat, he had downed 19 bottles. "Ok, now the fun starts," he said, and they both smirked.

//At around 3 am….//

"I'm still on my 50th bottle. Ella…" Draco said, and only then noticed the girl had fallen asleep. He smiled and lifted her up. "Mmm…Draco," she murmured. "Yes, Sugar?" he said, with a smile. "I lost. So what do you want?" she said, with a smile, opening her eyes. "You're drunk. Come on, I'll tell you in the morning. Right now, you go to sleep," he said, sending her off.

The next morning, a Saturday morning actually, Ella woke up and said, "Well, better go see what Malfoy wants…" Hermoine stared at her. "He won???" she said. "Well, I actually fell asleep," said Ella, with a grin. Hermoine sighed and said, "Just be careful." Ella nodded. In the great hall, Ella bumped into Malfoy, who seemed to be waiting for someone. "Good Morning, Cupcake! Waiting for someone?" she said, with a smile. "Same to you Sugar. As a matter of fact, I am," he said with a smile. Ella's heart suddenly felt like it was getting compressed. 'So what if he's meeting up with someone? It doesn't matter to you Ella!' she thought. "Oh really? Who? Parkison?" she said, with great difficulty. "No, you fool. You!" said Blaise, chuckling. Draco glared at him and then smiled at her. "Hey Zuchini," she said, but couldn't help but notice her heart wasn't hurting anymore. Then she looked at Malfoy. "So?" she said. "Hmm?" he said, a small twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "What do you want in return for winning?" she said. "You fell asleep. You didn't lose," he said. "Same thing, Cupcake. So what do you want?" she said, rolling her eyes. A small smirk appeared on his face. He leaned forward, and her heart skipped a beat. "You," he whispered to her, making her blush. "What???" she said, her eyes flashing with anger. "Not THAT, Sugar. Just a date. There's a hogsmeade trip coming up, and I thought I could take you with me," he said, leaning against the wall. "Oh thank god. For a minute there my mind was formulating ways to torture you for just hinting that," she said, relief showing on her face. He chuckled. "Well, you game?" he said. Ella sighed. "Do I have a choice?" she said, with a smile. "True," he said, grinning at her.

"You are WHAT????" said Harry. "Meeting up with Cupcake. I lost that bet, so I have to go on a date with him," said Ella, calmly, munching on her chocolate. He sighed. "Fine just be careful," he said. Ella went to The hall to wait for Draco, but realized he was already there. "Took you long enough," he said, rolling his eyes. "Harry needed to know where I was going. But I cleared that up. Plus, I had to dig through my cupboard for my warm clothes," she said. "Well, at least you take less time than other girls I've dated," he said, offering her his arm, which she took with a moments hesitation. "How many girls have you dated?" she asked, though a part of her didn't want to know. "Pretty much the entire Slytherin house. But that wasn't serious," he said, pulling her closer so she was warmer. She gazed at her feet to hide her red cheeks. "So you've never been in a serious relationship?" she said. "No, but I've got my eye on this girl. You?" he said. "Yeah, I have. Didn't you hear? I was dating Harry for at least 4 years. We broke up last year," she said. Draco raised one perfect eyebrow. "Really? Why'd you break up?" he asked, though he was suddenly angry. "Well, it wasn't working out. Harry with his adventures, and me with my mind games. At first I found it cool, but after a while his adventures got more and more dangerous. And it wasn't a great experience for me. I would spend ages waiting for him to reach back safely… plus, if his past adventures are so dangerous, imagine the journey he'll have to take to defeat Voldermort! I wouldn't have been able to take it. The seperation….never knowing if he was safe….so he decided it was better to end it," she said, with a smile at Draco. "Hmm." "So who's the girl who you've got your eye on?" she said. Draco smiled. "Well, I've finally got a date with her today," he said, watching her. And he was not disappointed. Her cheeks turned pink. He grinned. "You're a lot of fun, Ella," he said, and she punched him lightly. "Shut it. It wasn't funny!" she said, though she had started laughing. Little did they know that someone was following them, hidden completely in the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: thanks for the suggestion. I'm trying my best to cut up the paragraphs. Its just that, long ones are up to MY taste, but I'll cut them up anyway. I really appreciate all of the wonderful reviews. It is definitely going to improve my writing style. I'm also glad that so many of you liked my plot. I find it quite intriguing how Ella gets Draco's boxer colours correct every single time. Actually, I'll let you in on a tiny secret. Ella was a copy of this insane little part of my mind that goes high on coffee. I am actually EXACTLY like Ella after a cup of coffee. Minus the boxer colour thing.

CHAPTER 3

Blaise chuckled to himself. He had a very important appointment here at the shrieking shack today. A certain dark haired, green eyed too-dumb-to-notice-I'm-a-total-stud gryffindor boy who was going to help him out in the insane little plan he had worked out in his head. 'Wow, Ella's beginning to brush off me,' thought blaise. "What did you want to talk about Zabini. I had to leave a certain couple, though I have to thank you for that, to come here," said Harry. "Well, Potter, this has something to do with your darling Ella," he said. Harry's face became dark. "If Malfoy's hurt her…" he started, and Blaise grinned and shook his head. "Don't think Draco could survive that. I wanted to know if you've noticed a change in Draco," he said. "Zabini, I don't spend my days staring at Malfoy's face," he said, in his tired voice. "I know. But Ella seems to be doing it quite a lot these days. And I must say, so has Draco. Spend a day with draco, and all you'll ever hear about is Ella Blackwater. He's absolutely infatuated with her," said Zabini. "Don't blame him. I was too, last year. I was wondering why there was a slight slowdown on Draco's one night stands," said Harry. "Exactly. He's never ever gone so long without a shag. So, Poter, I have asked you to help me out here," said Zabini, with a grin.

"Cupcake, I want to go to honeydukes! They have a new stock!" said Ella. "And have you go sugar-high on our little date?" said Draco rolling his eyes. "Please???" she said, pouting cutely. "You've perfected that, haven't you," he said, with a chuckle. She grinned, and then grabbed his hand. "Come on!" she said, and Malfoy couldn't ignore the tingle in his arm….the nice sort of tingle. He nodded and ther raced to the sweet store to get Ella's candy.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. You want me to hook up my best friend with your best friend who just happens to be the playboy of Hogwarts," said Harry. "Exactly," said Blaise, with a smile. "You have no idea how this will turn out, though," Harry warned. "True. But I do know that Draco is fairly obsessed with Ella. As far as I know, its one sided. Now, we need to make Ella like him," said Blaise. "What if Malfoy isn't the right person for Ella. It could cause chaos," said Harry, not exactly as convinced as Blaise. "Exactly what sort of chaos?" said Blaise, curious to know what he meant. "She's kind of end up making hogwarts look like an asylum for hormonal teenagers whom their parents cannot control," he said, shrugging. "I think all schools are like that. Anyway, here's the plan," said Blaise.

"They make extra-extra sugary sugar quills?" said Draco, confused. "Actually, we save this stock for only . She is, after all, our favorite customer," said the manager. Ella smiled. "Did you also happen to get those special candies I asked for?" said Ella. "Yes. Here they are, Ms. Blackwater. I do hope you enjoy them. We don't usually get a request for Muggle chocolates," said the manager, handing her the box. "I'll send the rest to your dorm tonight. I do hope you have a good day, Ms. Blackwater. You too, Mr. Malfoy," said the man.

"I just LOVE muggle chocolates. Here, have one!" said Ella, in a hyper way. "Muggle chocolates? No thank…" he said, but was cut off by Ella promptly shoving a chocolate in his mouth, making him chew. It melted in his mouth. Draco's eyes lit up. "It's good, right?" she said, smirking. "For a muggle chocolate," he said, shrugging. "You are hopeless, Cupcake," she said, eating more chocolate. He grinned. "You have something there," he said, pointing at her face. "Where?" she said, about to lift her hand to wipe it off. "Here, let me," he said, leaning in. He crushed his lips against hers, slipping his hands around her. Her hands slipped around him, and into his hair. 'oh, god! This girl makes me want a very cold shower,' thought draco, coincidentally the last thought he had for a while. Her lips were chocolaty and sugary. He licked her lips urgently, and she opened her mouth to let him in. He fought with her tongue for dominance. For the first time ever, Draco lost, and he shivered as her tongue travelled around his mouth, rubbing his tongue. His grip on her waist tightned.

"Ahem." Instantly, Draco and Ella seperated, both equally pink and breathless. "Um, Hi Harry!" she said, but her voice seemed to be slightly squeeky. "Why were you making out with Malfoy?" he said. Before Ella could think of something, Malfoy stepped in. "It was my fault entirely, Potter. I pressed my lips against hers. It wasn't her fault at all," he said, surprising Harry. 'Maybe Blaise is right. Maybe Malfoy has changed,' though Harry. He glared at him for a moment and nodded. "As long as you didn't hurt her, I'm ok with it," he said. Draco nodded. "I won't hurt her," he said.

Ella suddenly burst out, "I got Muggle chocolates! You want some Harry?" Harry glanced at her, and smiled. He took one and went on his way. "I think muggle chocolates should be encouraged in the wizard economy," said Ella, like nothing had happened a few minutes before. "Doubt that'll work. Pureblood wizards will be highly against it," he said. "I don't get it. Why are purebloods in England so against Muggles. I mean, back home in Italy…" she said. "So you're from Italy?" he said, smiling at her. She ignored her pounding heart and nodded. "Yes. I'm surprised you haven't heard of the Blackwaters. They're a very famous pureblood family," she said. "Tell me more about your family, Sugar," he said, pulling her into the Three Broomsticks.

"I think you're right Blaise. I caught them making out and all," said Harry to Blaise. "See, I told you." "Wotcher Harry," said a pink haired woman behind Blaise. "Hey Tonks. I'll talk to you later Blaise," he said, and went with Tonks. "So, what's up Tonks," he said, with a smile. "Nothing, just wanted to tell you to watch your back. Of late, there have been several people joining you-know-who. Just keep your eyes peeled," she whispered urgently and hurried off.

"Well, there isn't much to know, really. My mom's a Russian Princess. Dad's the Prince of Italy. They met at this Ball he held years back, and it was love at first sight," she said, with a sigh. "You like that kind of stuff? Romantic things?" said Draco. "Well, I guess I like it as much as the next girl. After they got married, they had Luigi, my older brother. As you can tell, my mother, at the time was greatly influenced by Italian culture. Then a few years later, they had me. At that time, Father was reading this muggle story, Ella Enchanted. Beautiful fairy tale story, with a twist. Anyway, that's all there is really. Not very interesting," she said. "So when you're at home, you're a princess?" he said, slightly impressed. "Yeah. But this is why I don't usually tell people that. You've gone all impressed," she said, sighed. He chuckled. "It's kind of hard not to be. I guess it shows at times," he said. "How so? Princess's are never all sugar-high." "Well, true. But you carry yourself with this air around you. Plus, you don't throw yourself over me like the other girls in school. You remain dignified," he said, drinking his Butterbeer. She blushed with pleasure.

"Ron, Hermoine!" said Harry. "Where did you go mate?" he said. "That's not important. Tonk's told me more people have joined Voldermort. And I have the feeling we're gonna find out soon whether or not Malfoy's become one too," he said. "How so?" "Ella. He's absolutely in love with her. Or seems to be…I'm scared for her guys. She'll get hurt. You know how she feels about them," said Hermoine. "Exactly. So am i. After what happened to Luigi…." He said softly.

------x--------

Well, that's the end of the story, really. I tried to make the paragraphs shorter. And I tried a different format too. I hope it works. I'm looking forward to seeing more reviews!

What to look forward to-

happened to Luigi???

Ella fall for Malfoy? Or will Harry manage to tell her what he is?

3. What is it, actually, with Ella's past that she isn't too willing to tell Malfoy? (come on. Don't tell me you haven't notice how she's trying to avoid the topic)

4. What will happen come Christmas?

Well??? So how'd you like it? R and R!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

AN-sorry for the long wait. i have my boards coming up...and i just finished my prelims, and i graduated from tenth yesterday. so i was a total wreck and had absolutely no time to update!!! i hope the waits worth it.....

Chapter 4

Ella was back in her dorm. She was writing a letter to her mother, in Italy,

_Dear Mother,_

_How are you? I'm fine, as things in Hogwarts are getting more and more interesting. The rise of Volermort has been certified, as you may have already read in Italy. Sometimes I wish Luigi was still with us. He'd know exactly what to do. Please be careful Mother. Voldermort is out for power, and sooner or later, he's going to learn about the Blackwater legacy. Then he's going to come after you. Hogwarts is safe, as long as Dumbeldore is here. However, he keeps setting off to places, according to Harry. I think he has a plan, and I trust him, as well as Harry. What I'm more worried about is that I cannot trully trust anyone here. Many Slytherins come from Death Eater Families…_

_I've made two friends in Slytherin though. Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. They are really nice. I wanted to ask you to do a bit of research on their family lineage. The thing is, Harry really doesn't trust Draco. Blaise is ok, with him, but Draco and Harry have a long history of hatred. So he doesn't want me to be friends with a person who is a possible Death Eater. I wanted to know whether you could find out about that. _

_I bought those muggle chocolates Luigi liked….i've sent them along with this letter. Please feed the Owl mother…only rats…England's communication service isn't exactly the best…But its ok, if you get used to it. Please send my regards to Father. _

_Love,_

_Ella._

Ella reread the paper. She trusted Harry more than she trusted her own heart. And she knew it for sure now…she was falling for Draco Malfoy…trully, madly, and very deeply. Hermoine smiled at her. "Are you sure you can atke the truth, Ella? If Malfoy is a Death Eater…" she said, softly. Ella looked up, pain clearly visible in her eyes. "Then I spurn him completely and Absolutely. I cannot forgive them…after what they did with Luigi. The way those twins killed him. I should kill all of them right away. However, I am not allowed to do such a thing with my powers, however strong they might be," said Ella, seriously. "Being a Blackwater is really hard for you, isn't it, Ella?" said Ron, gently letting his fingers through her hair. Ella nodded. "But it is who I am. I must learn to deal with it. Just like Spiderman's uncle said! 'With great power, comes great reasponsibility'." "Who's Spiderman?" said Ron. They ignored the question.

Harry held on to Ella tightly. "Its ok, Ella. Don't worry. You're mother will find out everything…I know she will," he whispered into her hair. She nodded, sobbing lightly. "Its just that…I miss him so much. Luigi….he was only 13…" she sobbed.

_Flashback_

"_Milords, I have terrible news," said the man, in Italian. "What is it, Jaseau?" said Prince Blackwater. "Its Luigi…he's been Killed…by a bunch of Death eaters…." Said the man. Ella gasped. "No…Luigi! He can't be dead! No!!!" shrieked Ella, tears rolling down her face. "I'm afraid it is, Princess. Your Brother put up a valiant fight…" the man said, his voice sad. Ella burst into tears._

_End of Flashback_

Harry sighed. "Ella, we'll get them. Don't worry. The world will be happy again…" he whispered. "But I just want my brother back…they killed a young boy who's only crime, in their eyes, was to protect muggles," she said, sobbing. "Here, have a sugar quill, and go to bed. You'll feel better in the morning," he muttered in her hair, and sent her off, so that he could face the boy standing in the shadows, waiting for him.

"Blaise, I don't think I can do this," he said. "I know. I heard everything. Will she be ok?" he said. Harry nodded. "She carries a great burden. But she'll be back to normal tomorrow. But don't be surprised if she avoids Malfoy completely," said Harry, with a sigh. "I know. How could she not? He could be one of her enemies. She'll come through just fine…but Malfoy…I'm not so sure," Blaise said, with a soft sigh. "I hope you understand Blaise. I can't set her up with him. Her heart is already scarred. I won't let her get hurt again." "I understand Harry. But Draco....he's scarred too...no love from his parents, an image to keep up... he just wants to be loved. He's not gonna take this too well...she's the first person he's ever loved, and ever will. I can tell from the way he thinks of her, the way he holds her…sigh….how am I going to break this to him?"" said Blaise, pain etched on his handsome features.

"Break what to me Blaise?" said a platinum blonde boy in the shadows. He stayed there, but both of them jumped. "Draco! Um-you see," said Blaise, not knowing how to break it to him. "You love her," said Harry. "Yes," he said, softly. "But are you a death eater? Because if you are, she will spurn you utterly and completely. They killed her brother when he was 13. The only thing he was doing was protecting muggles. She was only 8. Her heart broke, and a hatred towards all death eaters entered into that innocent heart of hers. So if you are a death eater, Malfoy, like your mother and father, you know what to expect," said Harry, softly, in a voice he was not accustomed to using around Malfoy. And then he turned and walked away, leaving a very akward Blaise Zabini with a heart-broken Draco Malfoy, crying in the shadows he was hiding in. 

---X---

Well, I really hope you liked it! I know, the last part is sad. I feel bad for him too…but I feel sorry for Ella too…. Sigh. But just wait…the next few chapters are going to be in the 7th year….Just so you know what to expect… but maybe the next chappie, I may enter a bit more about her past, and how her friendship/love with Draco ended. So plz be a bit patient!!!! :)


	5. Chapter 5

AN- Hope u like this chappie! I'm really enjoying this experience! It so much fun writing this story!!!!

Ella sat in the Hogwarts express, holding in a deep, heart-felt sigh. She had had to leave Ginny, because she was now the new Head Girl. And she knew that the Head Boy was none other than an insufferable (though admittedly hot and charming) Slytherin who went by the name Draco Malfoy. She sighed as she remembered the last years events. Her mother had confirmed her fears, and she went on with her life like she had never spoken to Draco Malfoy. He had eventually yelled at her, and it went on to a huge fight, in the middle of the Potions class, resulting in detention. They had fought in detention as well, and ever since, they hadn't spoken to each other. Now her best friends had set off on their adventure, and she had to stay. As much as she was worried for them, she couldn't help but worry a bit about herself. She was Princess Ella Blackwater, as Malfoy had very 'kindly' declared it to the hogwarts community last year and revealed the one secret she would have liked to keep a secret. She muttered something that sounded suspiciously like fuck him. At that very moment, Draco malfoy strolled in, and complete chaos reigned.

"I wonder what got into Snape to make you Head Girl, Blackwater. Must have drank quite a bit," said Draco with a snicker. Ella looked up at him, and replied, "If he had something to drink when he made me Head Girl, then just imagine how much he must have had to make you of all people, the man-whore of Hogwarts, Head Boy!" He growled in a menacing manner. "Respect your superiors blood-traitor," he said, and she rolled her eyes. "Real nice, resorting to insults now, are we. Couldn't expect better from a death eater, I guess. So how does it feel, Malfoy, to be craddled in the laps of He-who-must-be-noseless?" she said, spitting out his name with such malice that Malfoy was stunned. Did she really hate him THAT much? He managed to hide that pain and replied, "Shut up, your MAJESTY! You think that just because you're a princess you can get away with any god damn thing! You couldn't be a princess of you were hexed with it!" he said, making her glare in return. "That's real mature, even coming from a man-whore who works for the evil nose-less mastermind!" she said, and tried to hit him. "Princesses don't hit people, Blackwater," he whispered as he leaned forward, not noticing how close they were. "Nor do they allow such inappropriate distance between them and their enemy," she growled, and pushed him roughly back. Malfoy growled and pulled out his wand but Ella beat him to it. "Stupify!" she yelled, and immediately a red light soared from her wand and hit him on the chest.

"I'm very disappointed with you Ella," said McGonnagal. "He was asking for it, Professor. He tried to kiss me. So I gave him his due," Ella replied in a cold, frosty voice that made even Snape shiver. She had changed a lot over the last year…from happy and bubbly to cold and distant. "Look, Ella, your actions may have been justified, it does not make it right," said Acymus. "Oh shut your mouth, Acymus. No one's asked for your opinion. So please don't enlighten us," spit Ella. Malfoy was shocked, Ella was polite to all teachers, but the twins….wait. TWINS??? So those two had killed Luigi??? Draco felt a rush of anger in his veins but calmed himself down, as he had learnt to do after he learnt Ella now hated his guts. He still loved her. However, he'd be the last to admit that, even if someone pointed out to him that he hadn't had a shag for a full year now. Snape held in a chuckle. Even though she didn't like sugar anymore (something that he highly suspected had something to do with Draco Malfoy), she was still easily fired up. "Don't talk to me like that!" yelled Acymus, and immediately he cast the cruciatus spell. But it had absolutely no effect. "I'm not 13, Acymus. I'm not that easy to hurt. Let me teach you exactly HOW an unforgivable spell is cast," Ella cooed dangerously, and waved her wand. Before anyone could stop her, she had cast the criciatus curse herself, and Acymus was screaming in pain. "That's onl one tenth of the pain I can make you feel Acymus. My advice is that you stay away from me and my friends, unless you want me to show you exactly HOW powerful I can be if I wanted to," she said, and without her dismissal, walked out.

Draco could hear Ella singing to herself in her room, which was adjoined to his. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of her melodious voice.

_I took a chance, I took a shot  
And you might think i'm bulletproof, but i'm not  
You took a swing, I took it hard  
And down here from the ground I see who you are_

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then you cut me down  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why..

You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day  
Well I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what i'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
You tell me that you want me, then push me around  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why..

Why..do you have to make me feel small  
So you can feel whole inside  
Why..do you have to put down my dreams  
So you're the only thing on my mind

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you want me then cut me down  
I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
You ask me for my love then you push me around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why  
Why, tell me why

I take a step back, let you go  
I told you i'm not bulletproof  
Now you know

Draco sighed to himself. He knew she still hated him. But how could he manage to hate her back? It was more than impossible for him. He loved her, but she had withdrawn, and was as far away from anyone. She didn't even talk to anyone but Ginny Weasly. There was no getting her back. He had not been at fault. His father's mistake, his inability to fulfill the dark lord's orders had resulted in Draco losing everything he loved. That itself was against the rules of a Malfoy. Malfoy's don't love. If his father ever learnt about it, he would be punished…he said, falling back on the bed, letting Ella's sweet, melodious voice help him go to sleep.

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

* * *

AN- I know, I know. A bit song-ficcy, right? But see, I wanted you to know exactly what was going on between the two before I launch myself into the story. The songs kinda represent the feelings of Ella. Draco is well explained, through the non-song parts. So? Liked it???? R and R!!!!!! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

AN- NOT ENOUGH REVIEWS!!!! How in the world must I improve my writing style if no one out there is willing to take a few seconds to tell me whats right and whats wrong???? Sigh. Pretty pleeez????

How was she supposed to concentrate? It was taking all her will power NOT to blow the twins off their feet and into another universe. She told herself to calm down. They were not worth it. "Blackwater! Whats the answer to my question?" asked Acymus. "Should I care?" she asked, making quite a few kids snigger. "BlackWater!" roared Acymus. "I'm just pointing out that your teaching skills suck as much as you do," said Ella, in a very fake polite voice. Even Malfoy had to chuckle. "Out! OUT!" he roared. "Hmm? As much as I'd love to, Proffesor, I think I should remind you that it is not MY fault that you suck at teaching. Also, I highly doubt that it was my fault that a certain platinum blonde in this class thought it'd be funny to slip a certain truth potion into my juice," she said, with a smirk that put even Malfoy to shame. She played with her wand 'absent-mindedly' trying to remind Acymus the events of the previous night. He immediately froze in place. Ella smiled and said, "Now that's a good proffesor. Now if only the Head Boy was as easy to control." All the heads turned to Malfoy, but he never said a thing. He was way too busy laughing his head off. Ella's smile had been caused by his inability to control his laughter. "Might I know what exactly you find so funny, Draco," said a voice behind them. Snape. Ella smirked. "He was simply laughing at Acymus, who, unable to control his stupidity, proved to all of us that he's a natural idiot," she said, her eyes twinkling, knowing that Snape agreed with her. "And also that he can't teach DADA to save his life," said Draco, still laughing. Snape's lips twiched as he tried to make sure he didn't laugh. But Blackwater's pleased grin was making it excessively hard not to laugh.

Acymus flinched as he saw Ella smirk as she addressed a few first years with the Head Boy…who was glaring at her with such irrtation that even Snape had had to laugh. "Well, little kids, I'm Ella Blackwater and this very grumpy sourpuss here is Draco Malfoy. Just a few tips, if you're planning to break rules here, best do it when Malfoy here is on duty. He won't look at you if he's….busy enough," she said, in such a suggestive voice that Malfoy could feel a place between his legs burn. A few of the boys seemed to be effected in the same way. Ella, well aware of the effect she was having on the boys, smirked and continued her long list of do's and don'ts. Draco scowled at her, wishing she would just shut up. "Well, I hope ALL of you have a great year at hogwarts!!! Look out for filch!!" she said, smiling at the first years.

"Damn her. I wish she would stop implying stuff," muttered Draco as Blaise chuckled. "What ae you talking about?" "Ella Blackwater! She keeps…implying things!!! Its driving me up the WALL!!! And she KNOWS the effect it has on me!" he said, glaring at the baby blue eyed beauty. "Really? Well, she's being followed by pretty much every guy in Hogwarts now. She is princess after all. Seems she hexed Finnigan because he tried to kiss her. He's now in the hospital ward, trying to recover from the load of hexes she threw at him. So now, all males are waiting for Valentine's Day. She can't hex them for something that the holiday enunciates," said Blaise. Draco simply nodded. Then, Blaise whispered into his ear, "So what are you going to do about Ella?" Draco growled and glared at the boy next to him, who was obvioulsy laughing.

Ella chuckled slightly. Boys were fun to play with, they had such terrible control over their hormones. Ginny looked at her and smirked. "Having fun torturing boys, now are we?" she said. "Of course. Anyway, I'll distract him like we planned. After all, the DA must function without getting caught." "True. But are you ok with it? I mean, I thought you'd hex me for even hinting at it," Ginny said. "I was, but I decided to worry about Harry more than my dreams to torture him," said Ella, sighing as Ginny grinned.

That Night…..

"What are you doing here, Blackwater?"Malfoy said. "Hmm? Nothing. Wanted something to eat. Wanna come?" she said. Malfoy looked at her suspiciously. "What are you playing at?" he said. "Nothing, I just wanted something to looked hungry, like as wolf does when they see sheep. So I invited you to eat what you wanted," she said, knowing fully well that the dirty sense was slowly dawning on him. "Shut up Blackwater. Must you always say things that effect hormones?" he said, scowling. She grinned. "What's wrong Drakie-poo? Getting turned on, are we? Naughty boy!" she cooed, her eyes glinting with amusement, as her hand fingered his belt. Draco's eyes grew wide. "What do you want?" he said, trying his best to not moan and fuck her senseless right then and there. She chuckled. "To get what I wanted to eat. Coming?" she said, smiling slightly. She was enjoying torturing him. The way his eyes widened when she got all naughty with him was so….kawaii!(cute in japanese, for all who don't know) Draco grunted affirmative and followed her. In his head, he was yelling at himself. 'Your nearly let yourself GO!' he thought angrily. He knew Ella was just playing with him. She enjoyed turturing him. She'd done it several times. He swore that soon there would be a new form of torture that put chinese torture to shame-and that was Ella Torture. He could see the ad on the WWW window- "NEW TORTURE! HATE SOMEONE? WANT TO GET BACK AT A GUY WHO PISSES YOU OFF? TRY ELLA TORTURE-THE REVENGE REVOLUTION THAT IS TAKING THE NATION BY STORM!" He shook his head, trying to think straight.

Ella nibbled on her food as the house elves asked her is she and Master Malfoy wanted something to eat. "No, thank you," she replied, smiling at Dobby. Draco smirked as she finished eating. "Like what you see?" she said, using his line on him. "Definitely. Unfortunately, though, your cloak isn't revealing much for me to see," he said, chuckling. She smiled and stood up. "Coming Ferret? After all, we have classes tomorrow," she said, and they left. Draco had a feeling she was trying to make sure her friends didn't get into trouble for roaming in corridors at night. But frankly, he didn't care. He wanted to be friends with her again, if not more. But he knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon.


	7. Chapter 7

AN- sigh, this story plays wonderfully in my mind, but the minute I have to type it down, I am at a loss of words! sorry for the wait! :)

Draco Mafoy looked around fr something to get his friends for Christmas. "Ginny! Wait up! I'm the one with the bags!" yelled a female voice, and Draco glanced back, to see Ella running behind the weaslette with at least 10 bags in her hands. He sighed and looked at the jewelery in the shop he was in. Ginny stormed in and behind her, Ella. Draco looked up, smirked slightly and turned fully. "Now what are two Gryffindorks like yourself doing here? I'm pretty sure you can't afford gifts from this place, Weaslette," said Draco. "Shut up Malfoy. We're here so I can buy some things for my friends. Her shopping is already over," said Ella, indicating the ten bags she was carrying. Malfoy chuckled. "So you're Weasley's slave now, are you? First Potter and then Weasley," he said, and Ella growled. "Don't make me do something you don't want me to do. I want to finish the shopping so I can get out of here. So shut up and let me shop," she growled. Malfoy smirked and went back to choosing the gifts.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Ella smile at an item. "This one is really cute," said Ella, smiling. "Then buy it," Ginny said, smiling. "No, I won't have enough cash for the rest of my friends then. I'll buy it some other time," she said, and looked at the item one more time, before paying and leaving. Once he was sure they were gone, Draco looked at the item himself. It was a simple silver chain, with a heart shaped pendent, encrusted with diamonds. He sighed. He wanted to get it for her, but would that be the best idea? He shook his head sadly and smiled. He had enough cash, Noone needed to know that he was the one who bought it for her. He pointed out the item and bought it.

Ginny and Ella sat in the Three Broomsticks and sipped on their drinks. Ginny, being underaged, was drinking some butterbeer, while Ella was sipping on her firewhisky. "I think Malfoy still likes you Ella," she said. Ella looked up at her friend and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am sure he does Ginny," she said, sarcastically. "Where you get your ideas from, I'll never know," she muttered. Ginny laughed and said, "Well, if you don't want to see it, don't. I'm going home for the break. What about you?" Ella smiled. "Doubt there's enough time for me to go to Italy and come back, Ginny. I'm staying here for my vacation," she said, unaware that a blonde slytherin had heard everything she had said.

Malfoy looked up at the celing, and sighed. He had wrapped her present, and she was running around right now, trying to get everything in their dorm ready. "You know, it'd be a lot more easier if you helped Malfoy," she said. "I thought you didn't want me here. So I decided to act like I'm invisible," he replied, but got up to help her. "God damn the tree," she muttered. "You can do it with magic, you know," he said, rolling his eyes. "What fun is that?" she said, grinning. Malfoy smiled, and standing behind her, gently slipped his hands past her arms and rested them on hers, helping her push the tree up. Ella felt her face heat up, and his muscular body pressed against hers, and his soft hands rested on top of hers. Once it was up, Malfoy left his hands there for a minute. "DRACO! BLACKWATER!" said Blaise, running in, but stopped to see the position they were in. "Yes, Blaise?" said malfoy, calmly. "Its Pansy. She's been vomiting all morning, and she refuses to get out of the room!" he said. "Check if she's pregnant," said Ella, frowning at the boy. "Huh? How?" he said. "Come on, I'll see what's wrong," she said, with a sigh.

AT THE SLYTHERIN DORM-

"Parkison, open the door. Now," Ella said, in an authorative way. The door opened and Ella walked it. Flint, Blaise and Draco sat in the common room waiting in a worried way. Ella walked out and sighed. "Congrats. One of you is going to be a father," she said. Draco looked at the two boys. "Which one of you two?" he said. "Who said it can't be you?" Ella said. "Draco hasn't had a shag for a year now Blackwater," Blaise said. "Its me. I had it with her on Wednesday," said Flint. Ella sighed. "What do we do now? This isn't something you can hide, boys! A month or two, it'll be invisible, but after that, she'll get big!" she exclaimed. "So what do we do?" said Blaise. "We tell Snape."

At the headmaster's office-

"Parkison is WHAT?" yelled Snape. "Pregnant. Its confirmed," said Draco. "Who confirmed it!?" said Snape. "Blackwater," he replied. "I hope you both know how serious this situation is! Do you have any idea what to do now???" he yelled, like it was their fault. There was silence, and then finally, Ella looked up at her favorite teacher and smiled. "I'll take care of her." Snape looked at her like she was mad. "Blackwater, a pregnant woman is not the easiest to take care of!" he said. "Of course it is. I know a girl who got pregnant, and I had to do the delivery and was taking care of her during the nine months. The kid is still alive and happy, and healthy too," she said, frowning at the proffesor's lack of belief in her abilities. "Are you sure Ella? Its not going to be easy," he said. She opened her mouth to say something, but Draco beat her to it. "I'll help her too." Ella looked at Draco who smiled at her. "She's my cousin. Plus, you're always tempermental, but when you're taking care of someone at odd hours, you'll get worse, probably ending up with me in the hospital wing," he said, winking at her. Ella grinned. "Thank you, thank you!!!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly, and he grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

AN-so??? How'd you like the previous chapter??? Weird? Sudden? Yeah, I thought that too! I noticed something about my story just of late. I made snape the potions master when slughorn was the potion master. Whoops! I left out that bit!!! Sorry! But then again, it goes with my story, so I guess its ok!

Draco watched Ella hover over Pansy, making sure she ate properly, exercised and was very careful. She was obviously taking a lot on herself. Ella opened her mouth to say something to Pansy, but Draco cut her off. "Why don't you rest, Ella. You must be tired. I'll take care of my cousin," he said, with a warm smile. "Oh no, it's ok. Pansy needs to go to bed…" she started. Draco frowned at her, and she sighed. "Fine, MOM," she muttered, but Draco could tell she didn't mind at all.

"Pansy!!!! Wake up! Its christmas!!!!!" said Ella grinning wide as she woke up the slytherin girl. Draco chuckled as he strolled down, still in his boxers. "Morning Draco!" said Ella, smiling at him, but blushed when she noticed he was only in his boxers. Ella had warmed up to him after they had a nice discussion about why he had become a death eater, and Ella realized that Draco didn't want to be one, but was forced to do it for the sake of his family. Ella understood that, and she would have done it to protect her family too. It wasn't like how it was earlier, they still bickered, but it was in a more friendly way. Draco chuckled at her reaction. "What's wrong, sugar? I think I look quite dashing in my boxers. Don't you?" he said, smirking. "Don't even go there, Draco Hyperion Malfoy," she warned. Draco flinched, and nodded. She only used his full name when she was serious. And he didn't want to get up close and personal with her fists.

Ella seemed extremely excited when she was opening her presents. "You look like you've won a lottery," said Draco, chuckling quietly. "Look!!! This is from Fred and George!" she said, refering to her favourite Weaslys. Draco eyed the package with precaution. "Are you sure that things safe?" he said, and Ella nodded, grinning. Then she slowly went through her presents. She had gotten a huge package of Weasly merchandise, a beautiful gown from her mother (a silvery try to put it up on profile), a thick book of stories from her father, a silver coloured sweater from Molly, a complimentary pack of chocolates from honeydukes (she was hooked to sweets now that she and Draco were friends again), and a few items from Harry, Ron and Hermoine. Finally her eyes rested on the package that Draco had gotten her. It was shabbily wrapped, with a green ribbon. She opened it, and gasped. "Oh my god!" she whispered, and sent Draco a knowing look. She knew he had snt it, but said nothing about it since Pansy was there. He smiled at her and nodded.

Draco went through his presents. There was nothing great in it, he seemed completely disinterested. There was a small envelope that caught his eye. It said, "Read when alone." He sent Ella a knowing smirk and went up to read it.

Dear Draco,

Where do I start? I guess I want to wish you a merry Christmas. After all, it's the first one we're spending as friends, right? So it's special. I guess now is a good time to tell you how much I've missed being with you. I guess my anger got the better of me, and I am sorry about that. It wasn't your fault. And I know you're gonna tell me, 'Ella, it's not your fault either. You didn't know!' it's been a year, hasn't it? Since we first fought. Lol. I guess we still do, that won't change. Its weird, isn't it? The gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince are friends. Ironic…sigh. Christmas is going to be fun with you Draco, I can feel it. Sometimes I wish that the others were here, but I guess there isn't anything I can do about it. I should tell you how happy I am now too. There aren't words in the English language that can describe it, actually. Its weird isn't it? Of the million words in the English language, the words that you really need to express yourself are never there! I wasn't sure what to get you, but I think I have a good idea of what you might like. Meet me at the Astronomy tower tonight. Can't have Pansy listening in on our heart-to-heart conversations, now can we. Blaise has agreed to take care of her while we're gone. Please come, Draco! Or the curiosity might just kill you! ;)

Love,

Ella Blackwate – Friend and confidante to Draco Malfoy

Draco grinned like a kid who had just been given a box of chocolate. Maybe today…just maybe he'd tell her the way he felt. He had to protect her from all those hungry boys, after all. He let his fingers gently touch the place where she had written "Love Ella". And he felt all leftover ice that covered his heart thaw away, and his heart started beating to the rythme of Ella's voice.

That Night-

Draco climbed up the stairs. Finally he reached the top of the tower, where he saw Ella watching the stars. He knew she hadn't heard him. He smirked, and snuck near her, and gently slipped his arms around her, gently kissing her neck, darting his tongue over the skin. She gasped, and turned, only to notice how close her lips were to Draco's. "Um-hi!" she said, her voice slightly squeky. "Hey. So? Why'd you call me?" he said, grinning at how he had effected her. "Um-here!!! They are chocolate truffles! I made them!" she said, her voice normal again. Draco opened the box, and he saw the snitch shaped chocolates. He popped one into his mouth and it melted instantly. "Its really good, Ella. Thanks," he said, smiling at her, and kept them at the table near him.

Then he smiled at her, his arms pulling her closer. "So what were you thinking about?" he said, and gently pushed her against the wall, leaning towards her. She smiled, but her eyes kept darting to his lips, a movement he noticed. "Nothing really. Just what would happen to me after the war. I would probably go back to rule Italy," she said, trying to control her voice as she felt his breath against her lips. "Hm. Why though? You could stay with me," he said. "Hm? You have to get married and have children, I have to go home to rule a country," she pointed out their responsibility. "We can do both you know," he muttered, and kissed her.

He wasted no time in molding his lips against hers. He hungrily attacked her lips, as her hands slipped around his neck, and into his hair. He moaned into her lips. She smirked slightly and he licked her lips urgently, asking for enterance. She allowed him in, and also allowed him to win this time. He let his hand slip under her shirt, and she tensed, but the way he carressed her skin made her moan. He chuckled and seperated, kissing the delicate spot of her neck. "Stop, Draco," she whispered, and he immediately stopped. "Sorry if I crossed my boundaries," he said, looking her straight in her eyes. She smiled. "The kissing I didn't mind. But we shouldn't go too far, you know. We may not be able to control ourselves," she pointed out in her intelligent manner. He smiled widely and said, "What does this make us, Ella?" Ella smiled widely. "What do you want us to be?" "I want you to be my girlfriend." "Then that's what I am. But, I have a small request to ask of you." "Name it."

"I want you to give up your death eater status."


	9. NOT ACTUAL CHAPTERPLS READ!

TO ALL READERS OF OUAB-

I apologize for not putting more chapters in, but the story may be even further delayed. However, I will try to finish it in the near future. So, if any of you want me to put in something, just send me a message, and I will consider it. This is mainly because, though I know what Malfoy's answer will be, I'm not sure what I want to happen after that. So all comments, ideas and even flames are gratefully accepted.

Sorry again.

Love, Misaki. XOXOXOXOXO


End file.
